Fin de la solitude, début d'une nouvelle vie
by Kurama's Soul
Summary: Un OS sur la destruction de Konoha. Je ne peux pas trop en dire sous prétexte de gâcher le seul petit semblant de suspens.. Un léger Naruto/Konan. Du gros n'importe quoi, je dois l'avouer.


**Fin de la Solitude, début d'une nouvelle vie**

A présent seul avec elle, dans cet endroit connu d'eux seuls, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ils se fixent, les yeux dans les yeux et pourtant leurs esprits sont bien ailleurs.

Lui se remémorant les paroles de cet homme ayant connu et expérimenté la souffrance et la douleur. Ne sachant que faire. A présent qu'il connaît la vérité, va-t-il retourner auprès de ces gens qui ne l'aiment que par peur d'être tué par le Démon ? Ou bien va t-il partir ?

Elle, réfléchissant sur son avenir, allait-elle continuer à vivre, ou bien mourir tout comme celui qu'elle considérait comme un Dieu ?

Après des minutes, peut être même des heures de réflexion, ils partent ensemble. Sans une parole, sans but, sans destination, ils s'en vont, main dans la main vers un nouveau futur.

Non, Konoha ne reverra pas celui qu'elle brise chaque jour un peu plus, ce Démon, ce paria. Il part sans un regret pour ces gens qu'il quitte.

Aujourd'hui, l'Akatsuki a perdu deux membres. L'un est mort, l'autre s'en va. Après tout, pourquoi rester quelque part, si l'on a plus la moindre raison d'y être ?

Suis moi, réalisons nos rêves.. dit-elle avec un léger sourire

Allons-y Répond-il avec le même sourire

Quatre ans plus tard

Hokage-sama ! Ame no Kuni nous déclare la guerre !

Comment ?! Es-tu sûre de ça Shizune ?! Ame à perdu son leader il y'a quatre ans. Il l'a tué de ses propres mains.. Questionne Tsunade avec un voile de tristesse sur les yeux.

Lisez ça Tsunade-sama, je vous dit la vérité.

_Cher Konoha_

_Comme c'est ironique de dire ça après tant d'années.. Je ne m'adresse pas qu'a l'Hokage à travers ce courrier, je parle à Konoha tout entier._

_Oui, Konoha.. Je vais t'anéantir puis je traiterai tes habitants de la même façon qu'ils m'ont traités. Mais moi, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Je les tuerai. Je les tuerai tous ! Je ferai s'écrouler ta montagne où sont gravés ces Hokage, je réduirai en cendre chaque maison, chaque échoppe. En souvenir de ce que j'ai subis. Konoha tombera._

_Kage d'Ame no Kuni._

C-Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être lui.. Non, pas lui ! Shizune, réunis tous les shinobis présents ! J'ai une annonce officielle à faire.

Bien, Hokage-sama

Une demie heure plus tard, sur le toit de la tour de l'Hokage

Shinobis, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous allons entrer en guerre contre Ame No Kuni !

Hokage-sama, Ame No Kuni n'existe plus. Le Démon à tué son leader il y'a quatre ans. Souvenez vous.

Sakura ! Modère ton langage ! Naruto n'est pas un Démon ! Et laisse moi finir, tu seras sûrement intéressée. Sasuke, pareil.

En effet, l'Uchiwa avait rejoins La Feuille il y'a deux ans. Bien sûr, il fut vite réhabilité en tant que Ninja grâce à son statut de Chef du clan Uchiwa.

Il semblerai qu'Ame se soit trouvé un nouveau leader en la personne de Naruto Uzumaki. Annonce Tsunade

Un ange passe, aucun shinobi ne parle, se souvenant plutôt de ce garçon qui avait sauvé le village il y'a quatre ans.

Hn. Ainsi, ce dobe revient au village en réclamant vengeance. C'est parfait, je n'aurai même pas besoin de bouger pour obtenir mon Mangekyou Sharingan. Murmure Sasuke

Kyuubi revient au village ? C'est merveilleux. Il paiera enfin. Il paiera pour la destruction du village à deux reprises !

Sakura ! Deux semaines de prison pour avoir outrepassé mes ordres ! Naruto n'est pas Kyu..

Sa phrase reste en suspend. L'alarme retentit, Ame est aux portes du village.

Quelle magnifique journée, tu ne trouves pas Konan? Dit Naruto en tuant les deux gardes de l'entrée du village

Magnifique, c'est le mot. Et tant qu'a faire, autant que ce soit amusant. Répond Konan en activa l'alarme du village.

Tsunade accompagnée de Sakura,Sasuke et Kakashi arrivent aux portent quelques secondes après et font face à ce qu'ils redoutent le plus au monde.

Tsunade, Sakura,Sasuke et Kakashi. On m'envoie des connaissances dès le début, très.. émouvant. Donc, faisons les présentations, Konoha, je vous présente Konan ma femme, ainsi que notre armée. Ame, je vous présente Konoha et c'est ici même que sera votre terrain de jeu. Déclare l'homme.

_POV Tsunade_

Je ne peux pas le croire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il détruire ce village ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Cet homme en face de moi ne peut pas être Naruto. Ca ne peut pas être celui que je considère comme un fils !

_POV Sakura_

Kyuu..Dém.. Naruto ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu m'as fais tellement mal ! Quand tu n'es pas revenu, j'ai eu tellement mal.. A ton tour, tu m'avais abandonné.. Pendant des mois je suis restée seule, perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire.. Tu me manque, je t'aime et pourtant je te hais tellement !

_POV Sasuke_

Enfin te voilà. Comment oses-tu te dresser devant moi, fier et clamant haut et fort que tu vas nous detruire ! Comment oses-tu ?! Je t'ai toujours épargné Naruto. Mais cette fois, tu n'y échapperas pas. Je te tuerais. Toi qui malgré les années est resté mon meilleur ami, aujourd'hui, tu serviras de sacrifice. Je t'éliminerai pour mon Mangekyou Sharingan.

_POV Kakashi_

Naruto.. Ainsi te voilà. Inconsciemment, j'ai toujours sur que ce moment arriverai. Je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer, me disant que tu n'aurai jamais la puissance ni la motivation nécessaire pour te mettre face à Konoha.. Je regrette tant de chose Naruto, j'avais tant à te dire à propos de ton père, si je n'avait pas été aussi aveugle, nous aurions pu partager tellement de choses. Tu serais devenu un grand ninja de Konoha, vivant pour la volonté du feu, tu serais devenu Hokage, tout comme ton père, mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte des erreurs que j'ai commises. Nous nous sommes trompés et Konoha en paiera le prix. J-Je suis désolé Naruto.. Tellement désolé.

_POV Narrateur_

Deux camps, six personnes se font faces. Chacun avec un regard différent, mais l'air résolu. Chacun est prêt à tirer un trait sur son passé en tuant l'autre. Des minutes passent mais personne ne fait la moindre geste. Mais à un moment, il faut bien revenir à la réalité..

Naruto.. ! Pourquoi ?! J-Je t'aime ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie.. Supplie Sakura en avançant vers le blond.

Ce n'est pas Naruto qui l'accueille, mais Konan qui se place face à elle. Prête à tuer la rose si elle fait un pas de plus.

Allons allons, je ne suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang tout de même. Je vais détruire Konoha, mais je vais quand même laissé à certains la possibilité de me rejoindre. Après tout, certaines personnes comptent toujours pour moi. C'est pourquoi je propose à Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi,Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Lee et Shizune de me rejoindre avant que la destruction ne commence. Dit Naruto un rictus aux lèvres en regardant le village

Tu nous propose de rentrer dans tes rangs et de nous épargner, c'est bien ça Naruto ? Tu veux que l'on abandonne le village pour te rejoindre dans un avenir sans Konoha ?

C'est bien cela, et puis de toute façon, ceux qui refusent.. Je n'aurai qu'a les tués, comme le reste de la population, je n'aurai pas le moindre remord.

Les Rookies de Konoha, qui sont arrivés un peu plus tôt se regardent, chacun cherchant un soutien dans sa décision.

C'est finalement Tenten qui s'oppose à Naruto. Lui fonçant dessus, elle lui lance une pluie de Kunai qu'il évite pour finalement apparaître juste derrière elle et lui trancher la gorge avec une de ces même armes qu'elle lui a lancé.

Personne n'ose faire le moindre geste. Tous ébahis par le meurtre de sang froid que leur ancien ami/coéquipier vient de commettre, Tous observent le cadavre de Tenten étalé dans une flaque de sang.

Rejoignez-Nous.

A la grande surprise de Naruto, quelques secondes après avoir dit ça, Hinata vient se placer à ses côtés.

J-J'ai toujours admiré Naruto et je le suivrai même si je doit déserter Konoha. certains d'entre nous lui ont volés son enfance, la moindre des chose et de lui confier notre avenir.

C'est le déclencheur pour que les autres se décident. Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Shizune, Shino et Lee ne tardent pas à rejoindre Ame. Il ne reste plus que Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba et Tsunade ainsi que les Juunins du côté Konoha. Sakura, Kiba et Tsunade s'avancent du côté d'Ame. Mais Kiba se fait arrêter par Konan.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir, Naruto ?

Pas de faux-semblants Kiba. Souviens toi, il y'a trois ans, quelqu'un vous à demandé à tous ce que vous pensiez de Naruto. C'était moi, avec un Henge. Toi, Tenten et Sakura avez été le seuls à continuer de parler de moi en tant que Démon. Et pire encore, Toi et Tenten avez étés les deux seuls à le penser. Konan, tue-le s'il te plait.

Les corps de Kiba et Akamaru ne tardent pas à rejoindre celui de Tenten au sol. Encore une fois, personne ne fait de déclaration. Tous regardent ces trois corps.

Bien, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer à jouer, désormais ! Déclare Naruto avec une voix froide et tranchante qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé jusqu'ici.

Tu m'as oublié, Dobe. L'interrompt Sasuke

Ah, mon cher petit Uchiwa, bien sûr que non, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je te garde simplement pour moi, je te tuerai pendant que mes hommes détruit ce fichu village. J'estime avoir perdu assez de temps avec toi, alors tu vas mourir. D'autant plus que j'ai réussi à ramener un Uchiwa bien plus utile que toi à la vie. Itachi, viens dire bonjour une dernière fois à ton frère.

Dire que Sasuke est surpris est un euphémisme lorsqu'il voit Itachi, sortir des rangs d'Ame, l'air en pleine forme et le visage neutre et le regard hautain comme à son habitude.

Stupide petit frère. Tu m'as tué et pourtant tu n'as toujours pas changé. Toujours l'air aussi faible, tu aurais du mourir pendant le massacre des Uchiwa. Et avant que tu me questionne, Naruto m'a ressucité avec l'Edo-Tensei, puis j'ai brisé le sort. Par conséquent, je suis de nouveau en vie, et immortel.

C'est sur ces retrouvailles touchantes que Naruto lança l'assaut. Les soldats pénètrent désormais dans le village, tuant les villageois, brûlant les maisons, détruisant les échoppes. Konan ainsi que les nouvelles recrues d'Ame s'occupent des Juunins et Ambus. Lee tente de trahir Naruto en l'attaquant par derrière, mais il n'a pas la chance de finaliser son geste puisque Hinata et Sakura le tuent. Sasuke suit Naruto sur un terrain d'entraînement afin de commencer une bataille que l'Uchiwa pense gagnée d'avance.

Combat Naruto vs Sasuke

Il semble qu'il est temps d'en finir Naruto.

En effet Sasuke.

Ce sont les derniers mots prononcés par les deux combattants.

Ils se foncent dessus pour débuter le combat au Taijutsu vite remporté par Naruto. Les minutes passent et Sasuke se retrouve vite au pied du mur, obligé d'utilisé Susanoo alors qu'il n'a même pas réussi à toucher Naruto. Ce dernier s'amuse, il trouve même ça hilarant de voir les situations s'inverser après toute ces années. Il finit par briser Susanoo. Sasuke abat sa dernière carte. Le Chidori. Un énorme sourire apparaît sur le visage du blond et il déclare

Tu veux finir ça comme au bon vieux temps, hein? dit Naruto en commençant un simple Rasengan.

Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi.

Le Rasen-Shuriken est la dernière chose que Sasuke voit avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

De son côté, Naruto n'a même pas l'air d'avoir affecté par la mort de l'Uchiwa. Il en rit presque. Dire qu'il y'a quelques années, il le jalousait. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il se dirige vers le Mont Hokage. Passant à travers les rues à présent dévastées, il sourit en voyant tous les murs effondrés, tous les villageois massacrés, et toutes ses blessures du passé s'en aller. Naruto arrive finalement devant le Mont Hokage. A ce moment, Konan vient vers lui et se place à ses côtés. Puis d'une main, il forme un petit Rasen-Shuriken et le lance en direction de cette montagne, ou sont gravées le visage de tous les Hokage. Coïncidence ou non, la technique se plante juste sur le visage du Quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Trois Heures plus tard, bordure de l'Ancien Konoha.

Naruto et son armée regardent les ruines du village. D'un coup, le blond s'éloigne un peu de ses troupes et pleure. Il pleure en repensant à toute son enfance à Konoha, ces coups qu'il a prit de la part des habitants, ces insultes de la part d'autres enfants, cette souffrance infligée au quotidien.

Naruto pleure, mais il pleure de joie en pensant à la fin de sa solitude et au début de sa nouvelle vie.


End file.
